A New Future Arrives
by Jaina-star
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe so to speak. And addresses the question? “What would have happened if Serena had fallen in love with Prince Diamond?” I’m not good at summaries so my apologies if the one I have written is not very goo


A New Future Arrives By: Jaina_star This story will be rated R for safety, as I don't know what the chapters will be like in the future. I don't really intend this to be a Lemon story but I might work that into the story somehow. As for the rest of the chapters posting days.I will try to post them as regularly as possible. I intend for this to have multiple chapters though I am not too sure exactly how many their will be when I am finished. Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I don't have any money so please don't sue me for using them in this story. Thanks. Quick Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe so to speak. And addresses the question? "What would have happened if Serena had fallen in love with Prince Diamond?" I'm not good at summaries so my apologies if the one I have written is not very good. Luna: SERENA! Oh no! Hurry scouts before it is too late! We must save the Princess! Artemis: Yes! Hurry scouts! We mustn't fail the Queen! We have to protect the Princess! Mars: Don't worry Luna! We'll save her! We won't let them have her! Prince Darien: Hurry! Princess Serenity needs us! Jupiter: Artemis, run back to the command center. Tell the Queen what has happened. She may still be able to help us save the Princess. Go! Artemis: Don't doubt me Jupiter! I won't let you down. Now go quickly! Luna, I will go back for the Queen. You stay and guide the scouts. They will need you to help them find their way back. Luna: Right.. (Artemis turns to run back) Artemis.Be careful. Artemis: (He smiles reassuringly in his fiancé Luna's direction and continues to run back towards the castle). Luna: (She turns back to the scouts, now standing before them in her human form). Ready scouts? All: Yeah! Let's do it! We must save the Princess! (A flash of pure white light streams down from the sky as Serenity's Court prepares to charge and teleport to the ship carrying their friend away.) Mars: MARS. STAR. POWER! Jupiter: JUPITER. STAR. POWER! Venus: VENUS. STAR. POWER! Mercury: MERCURY. STAR. POWER! Luna: LUNAR. CRESENT. BEAM. POWER! Hold on scouts! This is going to go fast! All: PLANET. POWER! (All call out for their planet's aid in helping them rescue the princess. A ruby, emerald, golden, sapphire, and silver light encircles the sky as the six brave souls stream upwards towards the fleeing ship carrying off their beloved Princess Serenity.) ************************************************************************ (A scream can be heard going off in the room as a black female cat with a yellow crescent moon her forehead is flung through the air. The room is covered in pink and blue wallpaper that is speckled with tiny purple bunny- rabbits. A young girl lays tossing and turning on her bed as the nightmare returns for the third night in a row.) Serena: (She gasps for air as she comes out of the dream with a jolt.) LUNA HELP ME! Luna: (She comes awake rather shocked to find herself flying through the air as she is hurtled off the bed due to a certain 'Meatball Head' flinging her off the covers.) SERENA! AH! (This is all she can manage to scream seconds before she slams headfirst into the opposite wall from Serena's bed). Serena: Luna! What on earth are you doing on the floor? Are you all right? Luna: WHAT AM I DOING ON THE FLOOR?! YOU SHOULD KNOW SERENA! YOU THREW ME HERE! Serena: Gueeze Luna! I'm sorry. Will you please be quiet now before my mom or dad hears you and comes running to find the 'intruder'? Luna: Sorry Serena, but you have got to get these tossing and turning fits under control. This is the third time this week you have turned me into a flying boomerang. Serena: (She places one arm behind her head and blushes while looking down sympathetically at Luna.) I'm sorry Luna. I'll try to remember not to move so much in my sleep. Luna: (Mutters under her breath). Not likely. Serena: Did you say something Luna? Luna: No of course not. Now go back to bed Serena. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Serena: Hmm? Luna: Oh. Serena! Don't tell me you have forgotten your own birthday? Serena: What? NO of course not Luna! How could I possibly forget my own birthday? (Laughs hysterically) 'Darn dreams. I didn't even remember my own birthday, I'm so mixed up.' Luna: Yes well, just don't forget you have to meet the scouts at Rei's for a post-birthday party meeting. Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can slack off your duties as Sailor Moon. Serena: 'cringe' I know Luna. Don't worry. I'm sure I won't forget to take care of 'scout business' even if it is my birthday. 'Evil Nazi-cat! Making me work on my own birthday! I'll miss out on the ice cream I wanted to get before the party!.mmm Ice cream with chocolate fudge, strawberries, banana split on the side, cookies-n-cream.' Luna: Serena! (Taking a swipe at Serena's head) Serena: AH! Luna! Luna: Sorry Serena but you were starting to drool on my tail. Serena: Oh. Sorry Luna. Luna: Yes, well never mind that. Now I want you to get a good nights rest for once Serena and don't forget. Serena: I know. I know Luna. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Don't sweat it Luna. I've got it covered. I just wish I didn't have to miss out on all that cake and ice cream so early in the morning. Luna: Oh. Serena. You're hopeless. Now go to sleep. Serena: All right, all right Luna. Goodnight. Luna: Goodnight Serena. (Serena lies back down in bed as Luna stretches out across her legs. The two nod off to sleep and it isn't long before Serena is out like a light dreaming about cake and ice cream while Luna purrs softly in her sleep.) ************************************************************************ Meanwhile, in the darkness outside Serena's window. Unknown voice 1: There she is. That is the girl the Prince told us to find for him. Not much to look at is she? Unknown voice 2: Just the same.. that is the girl he asked for so we had better keep an eye on her. The Prince wouldn't be too happy if his future bride was harmed before he got to say hello. Now would he? Unknown voice 1: I guess you're right as usual. So how should we go about bringing her back with us? Unknown voice 2: Don't worry about that my sweet. We have until the next full moon after her birthday to bring her back. After that, her memories will come back to her completely and then it will be too late to convince her she belongs with us. Unknown voice 1: But what do we do about her friends? What if they try to save her like last time? Unknown voice 2: I told you.don't worry about that. We'll figure something out. Now let's get out of here before she hears us and wakes up. Unknown voice 1: Roger that Ammolite. Let's go. ************************************************************************ Well, that does it for chapter one. Chapter two should be up soon so don't forget to add this story to your favorites list ok? "Sailor Moon Says"! Don't sue me for using that catch phrase. Anyways, what did you all think of it so far? Give me some feed back. I will take thoughts on how to continue it from here as well. I would greatly appreciate it. I love to get reviews so let me know as soon as possible. Jaina_star. 


End file.
